


tangled up

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Making Out, its not as suggestive as it looks nikis just a menace, rinne cameo bc i remembered he lives with niki at the last minute, unbetaed sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: “Mayo-chan’s so soft and nice,” He giggled, fingers digging into Mayoi’s thighs, “Your body is Shangri-la~!” He dragged out the last word, hands sliding upward.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	tangled up

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this on less sleep than usual sorry if its less than coherent hehe

“Turn it up,” Niki mumbled against the side of Mayoi’s neck, eyelashes tickling sensitive skin when he blinked.

Mayoi nodded his head, just a little, and groped around for the remote to turn up the volume without moving away from Niki. The attention he was getting was just too nice, he didn’t want to risk annoying Niki by squirming too much. The chefs on TV scrambled across the screen, struggling to plate their meals before time ran out. While Mayoi didn’t really know that much about cooking, he was almost positive Niki could have made a better honey glaze in half the time. He’d ask for clarification, but his little chef seemed quite happy sucking and kissing up and down his neck. It’d be a shame to interrupt him to ask a question he already knew the answer to.

He did start to regret that choice when Niki’s teeth scraped underneath his ear, though, causing goosebumps to chase each other down his arms. His heart rate picked up, outpacing the seconds counting down in the corner of the TV screen; warm breaths fanned over his wet neck, and he shivered and wriggled away on instinct. Niki followed him, arms tightening around his waist to hinder his escape. His teeth nipped at Mayoi’s earlobe, worrying it to a harassed pink flush before leaving it alone.

“Can I give you a hickey?” Niki mouthed at the back of his neck next, hands trailing up Mayoi’s torso, “I reeeeeally wanna…”

“N-not where anyone can see…” Oh, but Mayoi wished he wouldn’t listen, hoped he’d leave a bruise where everyone would see. The idea of shame pooling in his stomach was more a thrill than a problem.

Niki was nothing but considerate, sinking his teeth into the nape of his neck with an urgency that coaxed a surprised yelp from Mayoi. Immediately, his tongue lapped over the broken blood vessels, soothing the sting and following it with a different kind of pain. While he sucked a dark bruise against Mayoi’s hairline, Mayoi wrung his hands together thinking of ways he could see the aftermath. He’d have to take a picture somehow. Niki pulled off his neck after a while to admire his work, clearly impressed when he giggled to himself.

“Turn over, I wanna look at your pretty face.” Mayoi was a people pleaser at his core, so it was without a second thought that he shuffled off of Niki’s lap, then right back on. Crawling back on was easier, mostly because Niki was not very good at keeping his hands to himself. 

The first thing he did was pluck Mayoi’s ribbon from his braid, fingering it apart until his hair fell in soft curls over his shoulders. Personally, Mayoi thought it just made him look more disheveled than usual, but if Niki liked to see it down, it couldn’t hurt. Speaking of Niki, he took advantage, petting through Mayoi’s hair like he was stroking a long haired cat, cooing the whole time. It was embarrassing, though not as much so as it was when Mayoi relaxed with every pull of nails over his scalp. Niki had immeasurable power in that moment, too much for any one man to handle. Luckily, he got bored and moved along before he put Mayoi to sleep.

“Mayo-chan’s so soft and nice,” He giggled, fingers digging into Mayoi’s thighs, “Your body is Shangri-la~!” He dragged out the last word, hands sliding upward.

“Oh… You’re so soft here, too,” And that was all he could get out before Mayoi, embarrassed in spite of them being completely alone, covered Niki’s mouth with one of his hands, shuddering when Niki reached up to adjust his wrist and suck on his fingers instead.

They pushed down on his tongue precariously and, when given the range of motion to do so, traced over the points of his teeth. Niki’s hand went back to its resting place on the curve of Mayoi’s ass, tucking into his back pocket when Mayoi pushed his fingers in farther. With the little gag that tightened his throat came a muted cough and his eyes only managed to stay open a moment longer. The sight of Niki sucking on fingers was a little much for Mayoi, and watching him focus so hard he could hardly keep his eyes open… He was a little sad to put an end to it.

“Not today.” He tried to be firm, voice dwindling off at the end as he pulled his fingers back and wiped them off on the leg of his pants, “I’m a little tired.”

Niki swallowed his excess saliva, reaching up to twirl a strand of Mayoi’s hair around his finger in the meantime, “You don’t have to say you’re tired if you aren’t, ya’know. Not feeling like it is a good enough reason.”

“Mhmm… I am tired, though. I promise.” Mayoi was smiling, nestling his face in Niki’s hand with a contented hum. He closed his eyes to bask in the attention, only to be surprised when Niki leaned up to kiss his cheek, dragging his lips all over to cover Mayoi’s face in kisses. It tickled, but not unbearably so, so he grinned and beared it if only for the way he could feel Niki’s smile on his skin. It was very nice to receive such bountiful affection.

Niki kissed his lips next, licking into Mayoi’s mouth like there was something he was looking to taste. His exploration was brief, though, stopping when he found Mayoi’s tongue pressed up to the roof of his mouth. When Mayoi sighed happily, he sighed back, pulling away just to look at him, eyes practically sparkling in the light of the TV screen. The sun was setting behind him, the kitchen window shining orange and pink over the back of the couch. It was a very romantic sight, much more romantic than their couch rendezvous. 

Of course, late evening meant it was time to make dinner, which meant Mayoi was about to tragically lose his seat. Niki was by no means weak, but it did come as a bit of a surprise when he stood up without any issues, dropping Mayoi on his back. The couch softened his fall well, so his only real grievance was how many times he bounced on the cushions. That wasn’t actually that bad, though.

“Stay here.” Niki kissed him again, chaste and sweet, “I gotta start dinner before it gets too late.” And then one more time, thumb stroking over the apple of Mayoi’s cheek.

“Mmmmm,” Mayoi curled his arms around Niki’s neck, nose buried in his messy ponytail, “‘Kay, but hurry.”

Niki pried himself free, straightening his clothes and smiling down at Mayoi, “Cute… You know where the blankets are if you get cold. I’ll check on you in a little bit.”

Mayoi rolled onto his side, deciding to watch the rest of their cooking show through his eyelids. Behind him, Niki made a racket in the kitchen, preparing something that smelled so good it made his mouth water. Sleep called out to him, and came very close to taking him under, but the front door slammed open and shut before he could even start to doze. Peeking one eye open showed him flaming red hair, and he was very suddenly reminded that Niki did not live alone. 

He didn’t have to hear Amagi Rinne’s boisterous voice to remember who he was, and the urge to tuck his tail between his legs and run was strong. It wasn’t that he was afraid or intimidated by Rinne, he was just absolutely terrified and abhorred by the prospect of sharing dinner with him. It seemed he was there to stay, though, and Niki was disproportionately fond of him in private, so Mayoi would have to share the table. Oh, the things he did to make Niki happy.

**Author's Note:**

> twt is miyujuns i love mayoi so so so much


End file.
